poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Defeat Xigbar/Reunite Kairi, Meg, Her Family, The Dazzlings, Riku and Cody Fairbrother
This is how our heroes Defeat Xigbar then Reunite Kairi, Meg, Her Family, The Dazzlings, Riku and Cody Fairbrother in Ryan's Quest 2. and the gang are fighting Heartless Conker The Squirrel: Get off me and Ryan, you Heartless!his Keyblade Ryan F-Freeman: at Meg and Cody-Ansem Is that... Meg? something shoots all the Heartless Sci-Ryan: Huh? ?????: Weren't you two been good boys? Ryan F-Freeman: I can hear you. Sora: Show yourself! appears Xigbar: Oh. Sounds like your friend haven't. Ryan! Sora! Ranyx! Roxas! Ryan F-Freeman: Ranyx?! Sora: Roxas? Evil Ryan: Did this guy called Ryan and Sora, Ranyx and Roxas? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Xigbar: You've really put Organization XIII in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblade chose you. But MAN, did it pick a dud this time. You don't look like you're half the hero the others were. Conker The Squirrel: Are you done rambling or something? Xigbar: Rambling? As if! All I'm trying to tell Ranyx and his friend, squirrel, is that their times are up! his Sharpshooter arrowguns Bertram T. Monkey: out his Dalek guns These will do. Evil Ryan: We could defeat you, Xigbar! Xigbar: Why? Because Ranyx didn't kill Sunset? As if! Sonic Sprinter told Xemnas that he will prove to you and Sunset that both Sunset's and Sonic's pasts are today. Crash Bandicoot: Go get him, Bertram. and Xigbar fire their weapons and Bertram defeats him Sora: Why did you call me and Ryan, Roxas and Ranyx? Xigbar: Wouldn't you like to know....away Robotboy: Wait! Bertram T. Monkey: See you never, Xigbar. Robotgirl He's been exterminated. Ryan F-Freeman: Sora. We have to go see our friends. Sora: Right! Meanwhile Ansem the Wise, Mickey, Optimus, Zig, Sharko, Marina and Bumblebee saw the Fight from Meg, Kairi and their friends Mickey: Uh oh. They need our help. Optimus: Meg's family are good at fighting. But, Stewie and Brian are not here. Ansem the Wise: Ryan and Cody are together. Same thing for Sora and Riku. We have no part to play here. Zig (Zig and Sharko): Matau's twin did well against Xigbar, Sharko. Sharko: Yeah, Zig. I wonder if Cody can change back. Mickey: Same thing for Riku, Sharko. Marina (Zig and Sharko): Will it be easy, Ansem the Wise? Ansem: Riku and Cody chose that form so they could use the power of darkness. It won't be easy. Back to our Heroes Ryan: Meg, I'm coming. Sora: Kairi, we're on our way! Vixyner and Xemnas look as the hearts float to Kingdom Hearts Vixyner: Ah, yes... Kingdom Hearts... Xemnas: Rejoice and feast on these hearts we offer! Vixyner: Shine your pale light on this empty world. Share your power with all Nobodies! appears Saïx: Xemnas. Vixyner. Is Kingdom Hearts ready? Xemnas: Very soon. Saïx: Then, I can end this charade? Vixyner: Yes indeed. Saïx: How I've waited to hear that. Vixyner: You like that. at a photo of Odette I am coming after you, Odette. meanwhile Sci-Ryan: Meg! You did very well! Meg Griffin: Oh. Thanks. Ryan F-Freeman: I'm so happy to see you, Meg. Chris Griffin: Ryan! Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: You're ok. Koli head. You could have been Heartless bones. Chris Griffin: Could have been. But, I'm not. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. at Kairi Oh my gosh. You look cool. Kairi: Huh? Thanks. Are you a friend of Sora? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. I'm Ryan F-Freeman. Brother of Cody Fairbrother and Sari Sumdac and the Prime-prince of Friendship. It's nice to meet you, Miss... uuuhhhh... Kairi: Ryan Kairi. It's the first time I get to meet you, Ryan. Aria Blaze: Ryan! My sisters and I are happy to see you again. Gloriosa Daisy: We do love a reunion. Donald: Kairi, you were great! Kairi: Oh? (She turns around and sees them, bashfully flipping her hair. Sora walks up to her) Sora: You are different, Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here! Kairi: You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you. (Sora looks away from her) Sora: I'm sorry. (Kairi rushes up and hugs him, much to Sora's surprise) Kairi: This is real. and Riku was about to leave when they hears Ryan's voice Ryan F-Freeman: Wait! Ansem! Uh.. I mean, Xehanort's Heartless. For a second, I thought that I would never be able to see YOU again. Just me thinking those things you did in the past makes me super mad like Gloriosa. But, you did save Meg, her family and my three siren friends, right? And Kairi too. You even gave them some cool Keyblades. I have to be grateful for that one. Thank you very, very much. nods and was about to leave Meg Griffin: Wait! Cody! Don't go! Kairi: Riku, don't go! Sci-Ryan: Huh? Jessica Fairbrother: Wait a sec. out a glass of water. starts drinking the water then spits it out in shock Ryan F-Freeman: What did you say, Meg?! Meg Griffin: Cody. Your brother. Sora: Kairi, what did you say? Kairi: Riku. Cody Fairbrother: Ansem's voice We're no one. Just a castaway from the darkness. Gloriosa Daisy: You really mean it? Cody Fairbrother: Ansem's voice Yes... Gloriosa. Ryan F-Freeman: Well. If I want to know if he's Cody, I hope it works. Meg Griffin: That's the spirit, Ryan. her hand, Ryan's hand and Cody's hand together Kairi taught me this. Close your eyes, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Cody When I open my eyes, you could say something. himself On three. 1...2...3.his eyes Kairi: Sora, come here. Say something to him. (Sora walks over. Kairi takes his hand) Kairi: Here. You'll understand. (She places his hands together with hers) Kairi: Close your eyes. (Sora does so, as Ansem looks at him. Sora sees Riku in a black cloak. He is holding the hands of Sora and Kairi. Sora opens his eyes and realizes) Sora: Riku... It's Riku. Riku's here... (Sora falls to his knees, holding Ansem's hand, tears rolling down his face) Sora: I looked for you! Riku: C'mon, Sora. You've got to pull it together. Sora: I looked everywhere for you! Riku: I didn't want you to find me saw Cody again and when Ryan open his eyes... Ryan F-Freeman: Did it work? Maybe I did it wrong. Cody Fairbrother: No, Ryan. You got it right. Ryan F-Freeman: gasps CODY!!! Cody Oh, Cody. I missed you so much! crying Cody Fairbrother: Ryan? Are you crying? Ryan F-Freeman: sniffs I'm fine! It's just that I got something in my eyes. Gloriosa Daisy: I've got this. Ryan a piece of tissue paper blows his nose Robotboy: Robotboy is so glad to see Cody again. Robotgirl: What is matter with Ryan, Cody? Cody Fairbrother: He's just happy to see me, Robotgirl. At least you will not believe what Riku saw me 2 years ago. Sci-Ryan: Oh, Cody. How do you feel? Cody Fairbrother: I've gone dark and brooding. It's terrible. Sunset Shimmer: Cody. You got a new hairstyle and so handsome. Cody Fairbrother: Sunset. You're a sight for sore eyes. Sci-Ryan: I think it was him who is helping us. The clues we got must be Cody and Riku? Ryan F-Freeman: What... does the rest of you look like? Cody Fairbrother: Like me. Only... not me. I got the form of Ansem. Of... Xehanort's Heartless. Bertram T. Monkey: My master created his Heartless?! and about to scream covers Bertram's mouth Matau T. Monkey: Are you going to scream, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: muffled No, Matau. Riku: I was starting to worry you guys weren't ever gonna catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends. Donald: What do you mean by that!? Sora: Why didn't you let me know you were okay? Riku: I told you. I didn't want to be found. Not like this... (He looks at himself) Riku: I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With...Xehanort's Heartless---when it invaded my heart, and I won. But to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself. Kairi: Does that mean...you can't change back? Meg: So, what about you, Cody? Cody: No, Meg. I can't change back as well. I'm stuck as Ansem.. Uh.. Xehanort's Heartless. Riku: This battle isn't over. And until it is, I still need the power of Darkness. Sora: Then... Let's finish this! You're still Riku, No matter what. Ryan: Yeah. Riku So. Your name is Riku? Name's Ryan. Sora told me about you. Riku: Yeah, Cody told me about you too. Ryan: Well, great... Brother, you're still you, no matter what. Sora: So how about it? Think we can handle one last rumble together? Everyone is waiting! Donald: Yeah! Let's get going! Crash: How did you and Cody became friends? I'm Crash. Crash Bandicoot. And I have no idea how Cody could change back. Riku: Introducing. Later. We have to defeat the Organization. Evil Ryan: Let's do it, Sora and Ryan! Extreme exit! Ryan: Um, you know you cannot say it, everytime you say "Extreme" so much. Evil Ryan: Aww.... Crash: Don't worry, Evil Ryan. Cody: Yup. We could defeat the Organization. climbs onto Cody's back Conker: Ok, Autobots. Move it out. They went off to defeat the Organization Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes